1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playard, and more particularly, to a playard for easily assembling an enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional playard is often foldable and is assembled by a plurality of tubes and enclosures. The playard can be folded to a smaller volume by folding mechanisms between the tubes and pivotal junctions so as to be carried or stored easily when the playard is not in use.
For protecting the playard and having better air permeability as well as adjusting light so as to provide a comfortable space inside the playard, the conventional playard is covered by a net-shaped or a cotton-made enclosure and a soft cushion is paved on a bottom of frame. However, the enclosure of the conventional playard is fixed on a standing post of the frame by screws or other fixing manner. For example, the enclosure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,949 is abutted between two adjacent standing posts arranged in front-to-rear position, and the enclosure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,957 is disposed in a gap between the engaged two adjacent standing posts. The enclosure is not easy to be assembled or taken apart from the frame for such kinds of fixing manners. On the other hand, the enclosure of the conventional playard is fixed on the frame by screws securing at a point. So, it often stretches the enclosure when using, folding or expanding the playard, so that a fixing junction between the enclosure and the frame is easily broken due to the stretching.